Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 9$. $6$ $c$ $^2 + 3$ $d$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $9$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(5)}^2 + 3{(9)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(25) + 3{(9)} - 10 $ $ = 150 + 27 - 10 $ $ = 167$